Tasha's Perspective
by hotcoffee999
Summary: What was going on in Natasha Yar's mind, how did she really feel? This story focuses on Tasha's perspective of season one of Star Trek the Next Generation. What went on between her and Data that we didn't see? What did she have to swear Data to secrecy about? What if she had lived and met Lore or Lal?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary / Rating / Explanation**

This is a Star Trek Next Generation FanFiction. It is rated M because there is suggested adult activity also lots of tension. Yar and Data are my two favourite characters so they are my main focus. I put my own perspective on Data and Tasha romance. Basically, I couldn't find the fanfiction I wanted to read so I wrote it. Yar probably isn't going to die in my fanfiction. It follows the timeline as set out in the series with only minor creative diversions. British spelling so deal with it.

* * *

 **The Naked Now - The infected**

Yar simply wasn't herself; sweat beaded her forehead and upper-lip. It was like she was running a fever but at the same time, she felt like she didn't give a damn about anything. She wasn't behaving like Lieutenant Natasha Yar, she longed to be touched, kissed and just to get wild.

'Screw duty' she thought happily, at this thought she tugged at her high collar jumpsuit. It felt unbearably constrictive and the material felt coarse against her skin. She wanted to strip off, she wanted to stand under the cool air of the ship's air conditioner.

She ran her hands down over her firm hips several times marvelling at the sensation under her palms. Her hip bones felt sturdy and strong, her muscles felt resilient and taut. She thought irritably to herself that she had wasted her lovely body; all she did was train and attend to duties.

She never took care of Tasha but now she wanted to. Yar glided down the corridor in a dream towards her friend Deanna's room. She wanted to be pretty and feminine like Deanna. She wanted males to look at her as if she were sexy like Deanna was.

Deanna wasn't at her quarters, but respect and propriety didn't seem too important right now. Yar entered Deanna's private rooms and began pawing avidly through her friend's silky garments. Deanna had a body like a model and dressed like a princess. That is what Yar wanted for herself, she wanted gauze draped over her chest and her legs freed from her jumpsuit.

Before long, Deanna arrived looking quizzical at her as she held fabrics up to her body. Yar tried and failed to coherently communicate what she wanted. A confused Deanna took a gaudy blue garment from her saying calmly "I don't think this is for you".

Yar's face fell like a child being told she can't have a certain toy. Deanna sensed all the turmoil inside this normally self-assured woman. Reaching her hand out to her Yar took a hold of Deanna's hand and pressed it to her peachy cheek and sighed.

Deanna's hand was cool and baby soft, the bones of her fingers fragile like a bird's wing. She was such a petite and perfectly put together creature with soft dark curls. Yar suddenly wanted to press her face into that mane and to feel Deanna's figure against hers.

Yar longed to enjoy and admire Deanna. She epitomised everything she at this moment wanted to be. Yar couldn't believe she felt this way about her friend. In her sober mind it would have seemed unnatural but now it felt like a natural curiosity.

Deanna could sense what Yar was feeling. It was a potent sexual desire that caused heat to rise inside of her. Deanna's throat fluttered and her prominent clavicles seemed to rise as she struggled to keep her composure.

Deanna realised that whatever polywater virus Yar had she now had it too, and it was acting quickly. Deanna's eyes trailed over Yar's body, she had the body of a cross-fit trainer but retained an almost pre pubescent boyish charm.

Yar's short blonde hair contrasted so much to her own look. Yar's soft lips parted and Deanna's dark pupils seemed to dilate in desire. Before either realised it they were kissing tentatively and their bodies moved closer together. Deanna's softness melted slowly towards the solid figure of the intoxicated Yar.

Yar didn't let go of Deanna's hand but with her other hand, she stroked her bountiful dark hair. Deanna was the one who pulled back, her dark eyes fluttering open as she whispered her voice thick with lust "No Tasha, …we need to get you to sick bay".

Yar let go and smiled easily "no worries I can just go to the ship supply store, they've got everything…" and she wandered off in the same dreamy state.

Deanna breathed heavily and held the hand Yar had been holding to her chest to steady herself. Something was wrong, she felt drunk but it was more than drunk she felt uninhibited.

Yar was clearly under the polywater's influence but Deanna was in no position to force someone as strong as Yar to sickbay. Yar hadn't seemed to hear her properly, it was clear her judgment was impaired. Deanna informed Piccard via the ships coms' of the situation and he affirmed that he would deal with it.

* * *

 **Send in the Datas**

After a peculiar exchange with a very loose sounding Yar, Piccard decided to send Data to attend on her. Piccard reasoned that this virus wouldn't affect Data since he was an android. However, what Piccard failed to consider was the organic components to Data's body. Data was in fact perfectly susceptible to this uninhibited disease.

Yar had changed from her Starfleet uniform into a flimsy, barely concealing, silken outfit. It gracefully covered her high breasts but left her sternum exposed from breastbone to her toned navel. Her blonde cropped hair was slicked back and her eyes were painted like she was a harem girl. Yar stood admiring and stroking herself in the mirror. Suddenly her door beeped open and Commander Data strode into her private quarters. Yar appeared at the bedroom door her eyes soft and lusty.

After ascertaining that Data was indeed fully functional in multiple techniques Yar felt relief and desire pulsating in her veins. Her enquiring hands ran over his shoulders, which caused his cheeks to turn upward into a smile. The virus had infected Data and he too felt that his judgment program had been switched off. He had no propriety protocols to hinder him and was being presented with an opportunity to explore his sexuality function.

Data had heard several of the crew, male and female; speculate about Yar's sexuality and what she'd, as they put it, be in the sack. Well, he wasn't sure which sack they were speaking about he now found himself wondering if his creator had made him adequate to the task of pleasing a human female. Data ran one of his hundreds of pleasure programs and allowed Yar to have her way.

Yar could feel herself surrendering to the warm melting sensation of his fingers as they worked their way down the curve of her spine to the peach clef of her buttocks.

The sheer fabric of her trousers helped his palms to slide seamlessly down over those firm hillocks in one breathless motion. This contact caused tight warm ripples of anticipation deep down within her.

The intimacy and nature of this contact had been gone from her life for so long but now it was brought back, like a wire surging with electricity. With his expertly programmed movements, the woman trapped deep inside the security officer with so much to prove was reawakening.

The delicate nature of his grip suddenly became tight as he lifted her up onto his hips her back pressing into the coldness of the wall. His android strength made her feel as if she was a weightless thing, there was no uncomfortable struggle.

Inwardly she marvelled at the power in his grip, she knew that these hands could crush every bone in her body or bend any metal like it was wet clay. Simultaneously as she was aroused by this strength she felt a primal reassurance that this hard mechanical power would never hurt her, he was safe for her, he only wanted to please her.

Gently pinning her in place his face came close to her lips and stopped a few centimetres from making contact. Yar elongated her neck trying bridge the gap between them but his head nudged her face away and his lips found the hot skin of her neck just below the lobe of her ear and began passionately kissing her.

Her eyes lifted celling-ward as a gasp escaped her. Nobody had ever kissed her like this and it sent electricity all the way down her spine. Who knew one small area could be such an erogenous zone? The pair eventually slid into bed together and Data was able to successfully execute several sub-routine programs before being summoned back to the bridge.

Yar lay naked beneath her lightweight sheets, her eyes closed in a fitful sleep. Data had maximised her pleasure multiple times and with little effort on her part. His unselfish love making had exhausted her both physically and mentally.

Data 's system was now fully infected with the virus, he strolled jauntily back to the bridge, a self-satisfied grin on his face. Piccard too was now sweating, it seemed the virus had taken control of the entire ship.

* * *

 **The Morning After**

Eventually, Yar awoke in sickbay wearing a medical gown. Beverly's friendly motherly gaze was looking down on her. Dr Crusher explained that they had all been infected with the Tsiolkovsky virus and that it had caused them all to abandon their inhibitions. As Beverly put it the effects of the virus were similar to that of being utterly shit-faced drunk. Yar was shocked to hear Beverly use language like that. She was always so motherly and caring.

Yar's head felt thick and foggy, as she recuperated in sickbay flashes of what had transpired came back to her. She'd come onto Deanna, Yar had basically kissed a young ensign quite passionately and worst of all she'd taken Data's virginity.

Yar felt a queasy mix of embarrassment and shame. What if someone found out? What if it went around the ship she was a sex hungry pan sexual with a penchant for androids? How would her crew respect her as a professional? Could she trust Data not to babble about their encounter to others?

Yar groaned and lay back on the bed wishing she could just vanish into a black hole. A fellow crewman on the biobed next to hers looked over sympathetically and said "Don't sweat it, whatever you did can't be as bad as me…I stripped naked and ran through the corridors..." the Ensign's young face crinkled into a sheepish smile.

"I doubt anyone will face punishment over the Tsiolkovsky polywater virus" Yar replied resting back onto her pillow feeling a little less ridiculous.

Later when she had been discharged from sickbay Yar, in her uniform once again, made her way to the bridge to take up her post. She was fully recovered now but not yet ready to face Data since their tryst had can quite far, multiple times.

At the thought of the word multiple, she felt a pulse of energy down her body towards her groyne. Data had been incredibly accurate when he had said he was programmed in multiple techniques. Yar couldn't have imagined just how broad his range of pleasuring was.

Riding up in the turbo lift with Deanna, they'd both managed to joke and laugh at their behaviour. Apparently, Deanna had thrown herself brazenly at Will Rikker after her encounter with Yar. Will who hadn't been affected by the virus had rebuffed her explicit advances and carried her, protesting all the way, to sickbay.

The two chuckled at their behaviour and lack of inhibition. With Deanna, it had simply been the virus taking a hold of them. There was nothing more to it and it wasn't going to affect their friendship.

When the lift doors swooshed open Yar steeled herself and strode into the bridge as if the past 24 hours had never happened. She immediately caught Data's curious yet slightly uncomfortable gaze. Like a naughty child Data swiftly looked away and turned his focus back to the science station where he was standing.

Yar knew in that moment she'd have to speak to him. He was, after all, such an innocent. He never even realised how inappropriate his line of questioning could be. If she didn't say something to him he would no doubt be asking Geordie or Riker or, god forbid, the Captain about sexual congress with a human female.

She took a gulp and walked over to him at the communications desk and locked her eyes on him.

"Data, I'm only going to tell you this just once" she paused for a second "it never happened," she said.

Without waiting for a response she went back to her position on the bridge leaving him looking confused. Yar felt a twinge of annoyance at Data. He had taken what she said literally. It was as if she could hear his brain neurones firing trying to make sense of what she'd said. She wished he'd just get it like a human guy would.

Back at her station Piccard spoke up, "I put it to you all: I think we shall end up with a fine crew if we avoid temptation." Yar glanced slightly backwards at Data but it was if the Piccard was addressing her personally and she returned her gaze straight ahead. This would not be happening again anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Welcome to chapter 2 of my first ever fanfiction. Reviews and tips are welcomed! I hope you like this second installment. In this chapter, we skip to the episode Code of Honour. Poor old Natasha Yar has been kiddnapped by macho man Lutan. Lutan's wife is obviously a touch pissed about this whole scenario. Let's just rate it M to be on the safe side so nobody gets upset. This is a very tame chapter.

* * *

 **Code of Honour**

Pride, anger and jealousy swilled around angrily inside of Yar. Lutan's wife was such a primitive fool. How could Yarrena think that she'd be willing to sacrifice her career with Starfleet for such a brute?

Lutan had the charm and forcefulness of a gorilla. Yar refused to admit to herself, deep down she was attracted to these primaeval men. On some primitive level, she felt her body betray her and respond to his overly muscled arrogant body.

On her colony, brute strength put you on top, it meant you had a food and you were safe. If you attached yourself to a strong male you'd stand a better chance against the rape gangs. But this was a dark part of her that she wouldn't acknowledge to herself. That was the Yar from before Starfleet, not who she was now. She was different, wasn't she?

Yarrena had just left her alone in her prison chamber. Like any angry scorned wife who could smell a threat, she was vicious towards Yar, like viper protecting its eggs. She'd spit venom at her and despite herself, Yar had felt her temper flare and her competitive edge go razor sharp.

Yarrena had just stormed out of the room bellowing like an imperious queen "you are on our world!" in response to Yar's statement that it would be even more noble to refuse. Yarrena was right, they were on her world and their customs shouldn't be dismissed just because they didn't meet Starfleet's standard.

Yar hated and respected Yarrena at once. The snide hurt little girl voice inside her said: "I'm going to show you what a Starfleet officer can do you arrogant bitch". But at the same time, she admired her conviction and strength. Nobody would have messed with this bitch on Yar's colony. In other life, they might have been sparring buddies.

This competitive edge, which both helped and hindered Yar had served her well at the academy but in this situation it made her look vain and petty. She knew it and it disgusted her.

Just as she was staring angrily at herself in the mirror the Captain, Deanna, Geordie and Data entered the room through the sliding doors. Closing up her feelings she tried to push them down were Deanna, the alien empath wouldn't be able to find them. She was ashamed of her lust and felt exposed by her emotions, a feeling she didn't enjoy.

Data and Geordie were here to tell her what she needed to know about these weapons. Deanna was here as an advisor to the Captain. Without any preamble, Data began by saying "the weapons in that room are deadly, flexible, lightweight and durable. They were made small as if for women".

Geordie chirped in sounding fascinated "There are still traces of blood and poison on them."

Yar didn't care, she could win any battle with her bare hands, but she listened politely her feelings starting to crash loudly inside her ribs. Weapons hadn't always been a luxury for Yar and she'd learnt to be quick and deadly using her body. She was pretty lethal at close combat, at that thought she felt her pride rear its snarling head again.

"Poison?" said Picard his noble brow furrowing in concern. Geordie took this as an invitation to explain more fully.

"Yes, Captain, poison, Alkaloid base. Lethal." Geordie seemed to put an emphasis on the word, lethal. It didn't matter she'd just be careful to not get cut.

Deanna's face remained focused as she absorbed the information but also all the feeling in the room. Yar wondered if Deanna had her empathic antenna trained on her at that very moment.

Picard continued "What about those lengths of metal outside in the yard?" This time Data replied in his same smooth emotionless voice that made him sound like a talking Filofax of knowledge.

"Uncertain Sir, however, joined together they would make a rectangle or square enclosing 121 square meters."

Yar liked when he sounded like this, so free from emotion and ego. She longed to be like that. Like a woman of ice, no horrifying memories and shame from her childhood plaguing her or threatening to destroy her professional veneer she tried to maintain at work.

She wanted to be perceived as strong and capable, not a street urchin rescued like a stray kitten from one of the worst colonies in the galaxy. She wanted to be more than what she was. That was one of the reasons she liked Data, he was devoid of these problems.

"If put end to end vertically" Data continued, "they would make a pole 44 meters high. Or 2 of 22." You could hear from the pattern of his voice he was ready to provide insights like a super computer without stopping. A quirk of his that made him endearing to her. But Piccard cut in smoothly "Thank you, Data."

Someone with feeling might have thought they'd been cut off but sweet simple Data thanked Piccard and meant it. He always wanted to give you every fact and really thought he was being helpful.

Piccard turned to Yar at this point "How was your meeting with Lutan's wife?" Yar did her best to be like Data and calm her feelings. But she still felt the after waves of anger from being shouted at and spoke down to by Yarrena. She shook her blonde head looking down briefly to show she had failed in her task to reason with Yarrena.

"She won't budge Sir, she loves him without reservation," she paused her eyes flicking just for a moment at Data's face before looking back at Piccard. "She thinks I love him too…"

Data didn't feel so why was she concerned at how he might react. Would he give away their secret, would he be hurt. Data's brow dipped a fraction, which would have been imperceptible to anyone but Yar.

"Most interesting" Data said his face taking on that look of a curious child. Then bluntly and without warning, he asked, "Do you?" his eyes stared unblinkingly into hers in that way that occasionally unnerved her.

"Of course I don't Data" when the words left her she knew at once she sounded fake and like she was trying too hard to reassure him and herself.

She tried to dig her way out of it, of what she wasn't exactly sure but she scrambled for her words "As Troi pointed out to me, I'm attracted to him" she shifted her gaze to Deanna as if trying to lay some blame at her door. Deanna looked at her impassively her large brown eyes almost black.

Looking back at Data she finished "but that's entirely different." It sounded all wrong in her mouth and she already wished she could have a do-over, another go at sounding like her attraction to a monkey man hadn't just been exposed to her one-time android lover.

Before she could say more and put her foot deeper into her mouth Riker beeped in on Piccard's coms. "Riker to Captain Picard" came the Hollywood boyish voice.

"Go ahead Riker" the Picard replied tapping his Starfleet badge. "We're alone."

"Captain we can see that your hosts are congregating outside and three are headed your way. It is time Captain." Riker's voice sounded regretful like the situation was distasteful to him. You could hear that just from the way he said 'hosts' as if it was a farce to call them hosts considering how inhospitable they'd been.

"Thank you number one" replied Picard and already his wise gentle blue eyes were on Yar's face.

"Lieutenant, you still feel that you want to go through with this challenge?" Picard asked gently enough but Yar felt a dig of annoyance at the question. Her resolve steeled and she thought to herself 'I'll show you!'

It almost felt as if he was trying to talk a headstrong teenager out of some foolish escapade.

"You judge your condition good?" he asked.

Yar knew it wasn't personal, he wanted that vaccine but felt sickened at having one of his crew made to fight like a female gladiator for the amusement of men. Yar still felt that spark, that fight and that need to prove herself burning in her belly.

"I judge it excellent Sir" she replied, her gaze holding his steadily. She wouldn't tremble and she wouldn't shrink. She'd prove to Picard, Lutan, Yarrena and to everyone she wasn't afraid.

Just then the red doors of her chamber opened and Lutan's second in command appeared with grey suited attendants carrying red boxes.

"Your weapons Lieutenant Yar" he motioned with his muscular arm at the boxes the attendants were laid down on a table. "You may choose your weapon size".

Without another word he spun on his heel and left. This guy didn't like her or her crew and it was obvious in the disdainful way he addressed her. Well, she thought, she'd show him too when she won and Yarrena had a fat lip to show for it.

As soon as the attendants left, they all went to the boxes. Yar removed the lid from the first box and felt a small convulsion in her abdomen. The weapon looked like a spiked mace with a bird's beak, the sort medieval knights used in the historical movies she'd watched on the weekends at the academy.

Gingerly she reached in to pick it out but Geordie cut in quickly sounding concerned. "Tasha don't touch the spines. They're poisoned. If you're not careful you could kill yourself." Already her warrior mind was taking over and she felt calmer as she handled the weapon.

Confidently she continued looking at the weapon getting to know it with her eyes "These I understand" she replied indicating this object of war she was holding.

Picard turned and sounded like the master and commander he was. "Lieutenant Yar, I expect you to conduct yourself like a Starfleet officer," he paused and his voice softened just a fraction "but I also expect you not to die, survive". Looking to Picard she nodded "Aye Captain".

"Geordie, Troi, you two come with me, we will go meet Lutan, Data you stay and impart any wisdom you can about these weapons to Lieutenant Yar, though I doubt she'll need it."

Yar felt a ridiculous swell of pride at the Captain's faith in her. She wanted to make him proud like a child wants approbation from a parent.

"Aye Captain" replied Data his face returned to its state of calm. Then they were alone.

* * *

 **Show Me Kindness**

Data immediately started to prattle on about the history of the weapon but Yar replaced it in the box and looked at Data. "You don't need to help me Data, I can do this myself," Yar said softly.

"I am sorry Tasha I was merely following the Captain's…" before he could finish she ran her hand through her short hair and smiled at him shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"Stop," she interrupted him, "don't apologise," Data's mouth shut immediately and a look of confusion rippled over his face.

"Data why did you ask if I loved Lutan?" Yar asked tentatively.

Data's eyebrows quirked slightly, as they often did when he was processing things related to human emotions.

"I fail to see how this will assist in preparing you for your fight with Yarrena" he responded, artfully yet dutifully dodging her question.

Yar stared at him and didn't respond, she wondered if he felt jealousy. Data could be so childlike in his responses and for one who knew so much he knew so little about what really made humans tick.

Maybe he didn't know what it was, after-all he was still an infant in terms of the whole human experience, and maybe he didn't realise he was jealous. Of course, it wasn't jealous the way a human is. His response would be a fraction of a red-blooded male's reaction. For instance, you could see blatantly Riker's displeasure when other men ran their eyes over Deanna's incredible body, snuggly fitted inside her Starfleet uniform.

When she didn't speak Data spoke "I am interested in the human experience of love and family. I wanted to know how Lutan's stimuli could have generated a love response in you. I have read that love is an emotion fostered through a variety of…" before he could finish Yar had closed the space between them and placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him. His eyebrows raised in surprise .

"Just be quiet Data, humans aren't logical, we aren't Vulcan and feelings can't always be explained." Her blue eyes scanned his amber ones and she could see he hadn't yet caught her meaning.

"Data, kiss me, I want gentleness and kindness before I go face Yarrena." Pulling her hand away she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to press against hers. But when she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see a confused looking android trying to process and quantify this irrational request.

"But how can the human act of…" but before he could finish she pressed her mouth against his and his arms immediately wrapped around her. One arm was across her shoulder, with the other he was applying pressure pushing the small of her back towards him firmly so that their stomachs were touching.

She felt her whole body soften and for that moment she felt safe in his arms. Data would never become enraged and hit her, he wouldn't rape her or degrade her, he wouldn't toy with her or make her fight another woman for his pleasure. His steady emotionless calm silenced the war drums inside of her. For a moment she forgot about Yarrena and Lutan.

Pulling back Data looked pleased and confused at once "why have you kissed me Tasha?" his hands didn't release her to let her pull away "you indicated you didn't want to repeat our actions, you said it never happened."

Yar's face flushed hotly and she could feel her body responding to his solidity. "I don't know, just a human weakness I guess."

Data kissed her this time forcefully but without hurting her. He calculated the correct pressure so that he wouldn't fracture her skull while running through his memory banks on human interaction and searching for appropriate responses and etiquette. Data had longed to experience all human emotions and love was one he was sure would have eluded him, although, he wanted to feel it. He would never achieve his goal of humanity if he could not love and be loved.

To Data love was one of the most intriguing human experiences, it was both mental and physical. It kept the species going and made sane people act quite irrationally. It was a unifying emotion that all species seemed to share in one form or another. Therefore, to Data, it seemed central to the human experience.

Maybe with this striking human, he could learn more about it. As his positronic brain searched for information it became clear to him why he'd asked Yar about Lutan. Data had failed to see the correlation between himself and Lutan. Yar had expressed human sexual desire for both but they were quite different. Before they ended their second kiss loud drumming and ceremonial clattering began, which signalled it was time for Yar to face Yarrena in the arena.

Data let her go "I must beam back to the Enterprise, I must inform Dr Crusher and Commander Ricker of Captain Picard's orders." Suddenly he was all duty again and the tender moment was gone. Yar nodded and turned back to the box to ready herself for battle.

Suddenly she felt his hand under her chin and Data gently turned her face back to his " Tasha, please don't misunderstand my abrupt departure for lack of care. As you humans say 'good luck,' I believe I will see you again soon if all goes according to plan."

Yar smiled and nodded "Data just go already, I told you I'm fine" she meant what she said but was inwardly pleased he was showing concern for her feelings. He was behaving as if she were some damsel off to meet a villain.

After Data had beamed back to the ship Yar found herself struggling to suppress laughter. How absurd to think of her as a damsel, she'd never known anyone less 'damsely' in her life!

* * *

 **Show Me Your War Face!**

Picking up her black bandana Yar tied it her forehead to keep her blonde hair out of her eyes and put on her spikey gauntlet. The guards came to lead her to the arena where everyone was assembled to watch.

Her crew mates and captain sat near Lutan, Yar's eyes met briefly with Deanna's brown ones. Deanna nodded to her and Yar didn't have to be a betazoid to know Deanna was worried for her. Suddenly the clamouring and drumming stopped and Yarrena made her entrance like a boxing champion, hooded and already wearing her weapon of choice.

The spectators went wild while Yarrena was unrobed by her male attendants. She was wearing a pink spangled jumpsuit. Again Yar had to keep her war face on otherwise she might laugh. While Yarrena's outfit was indeed ridiculous Yarrena's beautiful dark skin shone healthily from under her immaculate makeup and her fit physique was noticeable under the clinging material.

Yarrena's contemptuous regal face regarded Yar as if she were beneath her.

Lutan's commander spoke up over the crowd "I speak for Lutan, the rules are known. Let combat continue until there is a victor". He then clapped signalling the fight was to commence.

Yar and Yarrena entered from opposite sides of the arena but quickly Yarrena was on the attack. Like a leopard, she sprang forward over the metal apparatus and swung her poisoned weapon at Yar's head. Yar easily dodged, putting her weight back on her left foot so that the spines swiped a centimetre past her nose.

Yarrena's hand flew past Yar's head again and slammed into one of the metal poles, which sparked angrily from the impact. It seemed some of the apparatus was electrified. Yar defended keeping the shorter Yarrena at bay with her long well-trained Muay Thai boxer's legs.

Frustrated and enraged Yarrena climbed high onto the bars before coming down on Yar from above. Yareena was fast and nimble like a gymnast and kept Yar constantly moving to defend from Yarrena's poisoned spines. Their gauntlet hands met again and this time Yareena seemed to have the advantage of the high-ground. Forcing her weight into her arm Yareena bore down her gauntlet towards Yar's face.

With a shout of exertion, Yar pushed back causing Yarrena's glove to fly off her hand and into the crowd. Yarrena flipped backwards away from Yar's thrusting knee and looked like a cornered beast. She was weaponless.

The unfortunate man in the crowd who'd caught the weapon had already died, as one of the spines had grazed his bare skin. The crowd cheered and made noise, encouraging Yar to strike. But Lutan's voice suddenly overruled their rowdy jeers. "Combatants hold your positions!" he boomed raising his hands up to signal a pause "Return the weapon!" he pointed at the dead man then indicated towards Yarrena.

Yar's eyes flew to Lutan's face, he was flushed with lust at the sight of two women fighting for him. He was enjoying watching her dodge death for him. That macho prick bastard she thought. As soon as Yarrena had her weapon returned Yar decided it was time to end this. Using a feint Yar made Yareena expose her left flank and as soon as her guard lowered to strike Yar struck first and grazed Yarrena with the poison spikes.

Yarrena fell to the ground dead. As soon as Yarrena hit the ground Yar leapt and pressed herself over her corpse, both were immediately beamed back to the ship.

* * *

END NOTE: The end of this episode is in the process of being written up. I hope you enjoyed this. I promise there will be more Data - Yar moments in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Yar and Yareena materialised on the Enterprise's transporter deck. Beverly, Data and Riker stood to wait for them to arrive. Beverly was quick to take action and begin the process of reviving the dead Yarrena. As Yar pulled the deadly gauntlet off she looked down at Yareena's lifeless body and felt a surge of guilt. The warrior's will to win had worn off and now she was left feeling like the villain.

"It's too late, she's growing cold," said Yar. Luckily Beverly was all business and knew what she'd been told to do.

The motherly bedside manner had vanished and she was more like a veteran medic battle worn but ready to patch up any wound. Beverly wasn't prepared to let Yarrena enter eternity without a damn good fight.

"Sorry, that clashes with my instructions," Beverly responded curtly while resting a hand on Yareena's dark curly head.

The enormity of this woman's death was starting to impact Yar properly and she could feel hysteria rising in her throat. A strangled voice began repeating "no, no...no, no" over and over.

Yar wondered where that hideous noise was coming from while rubbing her sweat drenched brow miserably. It was, in fact, her own voice escaping her mouth. Her face was contorted in despair. What had she done?

She'd killed a scorned woman who was only trying to defend her place in the world. She'd pandered to that asshole Lutan's male pride. She was so stupid and now she couldn't take it back. She should never have agreed to the fight.

If anything she should have challenged Lutan himself and taught him a thing or two about respecting women. Lutan had wanted to be rid of Yareena while keeping all her wealth and lands. He wanted Yar to take her place as his first. How could she have let herself become an accomplice in his plan? Ego, pride and her stupid competitive edge.

Beverly spoke next "Data take Yareena down to sickbay, we need to get her hooked up to a biobed."

Data didn't look at Yar or even try to catch her eye but remained straight faced and focused on Beverly.

"Affirmative doctor" he replied and swept past Yar to scoop up the still lifeless Yareena. Even in her misery, she noticed how he effortlessly gathered Yareena into his arms.

Yar felt a small jealous heave in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to be the one being held by his unbreakable arms. She wished that he had pulled her to his broad chest and taken her back to her quarters. YIn that moment Yar wanted someone she could lean on.

"What a damn waste!" said Riker as Beverly and Data hurried out of the transport room and off to sickbay. Yar still sat, kneeling where she'd beamed back to. She slowly pulled off her black bandana and looked at Riker.

"It was my fault commander, I should have never agreed to fight," she said almost as if to no one in particular.

Riker turned his boyish blue eyes to Yar, his eyes were serious yet knowing. He regarded her for a moment before responding "you did what you had to do. Lutan got his fight to the death and we got the vaccine."

Riker came forward and placed one solid warm hand on her shoulder nearest to him. "You did the right thing lieutenant". Yar leant into his hand and he squeezed her reassuringly. He meant what he said and he wasn't just trying to assuage her guilt. Riker left her and she got up leaving the deadly gauntlet on the floor. Someone would come take it away but it wouldn't be her. She didn't want to touch that thing ever again.

Yar wondered what was happening down on the planet. Had she stayed she no doubt would have been claimed as a prize by Lutan. The thought of him now made her feel strangely uncomfortable now. His bravado seemed so ridiculous to her.

* * *

 **Hagon, I chose you!**

Yar decided to go to sickbay to see if Beverly had been successful in reviving Yareena. Swiping her brow with her uniform sleeve she composed herself before entering sickbay. However, a nurse informed her that Yareena and Dr Crusher had gone to the Captain's lounge and that she should join them.

Breaking into a run, relief began hitting Tasha in waves of release. Yareena hadn't died, she hadn't done something so awful and so permanent. Yar made it to the captain's lounge before the rest beamed in.

Already Yareena was looking better, well she didn't look dead anymore. A pale shakey Yareena was now sitting up tentatively on one of the soft comfortable purple chairs in the lounge. Beverly was crouched beside her carefully scanning Yareena's bio output to see if she was responding well to the treatment.

Before Tasha could speak Picard, Lutan and Hagon materialised into the room. Lutan roared furiously at the sight of his living wife "She is not dead! There was no death combat." Lutan's face was ugly in rage and Yar thought for a moment he might throttle Yareena.

Lutan rounded on Picard and shouted with the fury of a child's temper tantrum "You violated our agreement. There will be no treaty, no vaccine!"

While her husband raged Yareena's face was stony cold and fury blazed behind her eyes. Although just a step away from death's door she still managed to look regal and imperious. Her anger now was squarely focused on Lutan and not at Yar.

Picard cooly interceded with his usual commanding manner "The challenge was carried out. She died, Lutan." His calm British logic impeccable as always. Picard didn't need to stamp his foot and shout. He outshone a man like Lutan with his self-control and logical thinking.

Now Lutan was only making himself look more foolish with his anger. It seemed that this very calmness from Picard enraged Lutan further and he hurled in response "There was no challenge," then as if an afterthought and an insult "she lives!".

At this point Beverly interrupted, her anger clipped but noticeable "I am a physician and saw her die " she said raising herself from her chair. Her blue eyes shone with barely concealed contempt for Lutan as she spoke. "If you doubt this poison, why don't you test it on yourself?" she said thrusting Yareena's poisoned gauntlet at him.

Lutan immediately retreated from it. Yar inwardly smiled admiring Beverly's feisty redhead nature. From motherly doctor to red hot spitfire, Beverly the sort of woman Yar could admire.

Picard interrupted "Lutan, we can provide you with records of her death and how Dr Crusher brought her back."

Lutan looked even more uncomfortable and his right cheek twitched with anger at having been challenged by a woman like Beverly, who wasn't even a warrior.

Finally, Yareena spoke and her voice was measured but determined "And at the instant of death, Lutan, a mating agreement dissolves. "

Lutan's face looked confused for a moment before he realised the impact of her meaning. He struggled to protest "But this is witchcraft Yareena," Lutan offered "to discard a mate in this manner...".

Yareena didn't let him finish she was on her feet and alive with wiry strength and spat back at him in anger "is less painful than the one you selected for me." Before he could respond she closed the distance between them and raised her hands and removed the red jewelled necklace from Lutan's neck. Lutan's anger melted and was instantly replaced with sadness. His hands went to her shoulder to implore her to stop. "Yareena, no."

Yareena looked past Lutan and looked at Hagon, Lutan's second in command with a shine in her eyes. "Even as I battled, Hagon, I heard you calling out for me." As she said this Yareena moved beyond Lutan proffering the necklace to Hagon, whose face was in total shock at the sudden turn of events. The shock was quickly replaced with joy and he opened his arms to her inviting her to place the necklace about his broad throat.

"Yareena, be my first one," said Hagon, his voice warm with emotion. "All my lands and all my goods, all I have is yours to rule" she replied fastening the clasp.

Yar looked on her stomach tightening with warmth at this scene. Yareena had walked away from Lutan, she had taken back her power. Lutan looked sheepish and Yar took this opportunity to add a little salt to his wounded pride.

"How sad for you," she said, "you've lost everything." Yar paused for effect.

Lutan bristled at this, "I have my honour" he replied pompously.

Yar gave him a pitiful withering look before adding "It's such a waste."

Yareena, who'd be absorbed with Hagon turned to Yar unexpectedly and bluntly offered Lutan to her. "Do you want him?" she'd asked. Trying to contain her amusement at the scenario Yar declined to take Lutan.

"There would..." she paused wondering how to word it without being offensive "be complications," she finished cryptically. What she didn't say was that now Lutan was pathetic to her. More than anything this encounter had made her feel there was merit in stability and in someone who wasn't controlled by base impulses. In that moment she heard the word "multiple" again and she had to turn her face to the window to conceal her emotions.

While she was thinking this Yareena had announced she would take Lutan as her second, to which he meekly acceded. Lutan fell in behind Yareena and her new first. Yar thought 'you brought this on yourself'.

* * *

 **Turbo lift**

When the lift doors opened Tasha saw that she would be sharing the elevator up to the bridge with Data. She hadn't seen him since he had whisked Yareena away. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd kissed him again before her fight with Yareena.

"Good evening Lieutenant Yar," he said formally. He wasn't displaying any emotion on his face or in his voice. Data was just same old Data. Yar got into the lift and responded to his greeting with a hello. The door zipped shut and they were off.

"Lieutenant Yar, may I ask you a question?" Data piped up.

"Sure Data, what's on your mind?" she responded trying to maintain a facade of disinterest in him. Maybe Yar was hoping he wasn't about to drag her into some discussion about the kiss, but maybe she also wanted him to ask. Secretly she wanted to do it again and much more.

After being bombarded with all the emotions of the day and the overwhelming stress hormones from the fighting, she was tired. She longed for someone to be gentle with her. For someone who wouldn't expect her to perform or be tougher than she had to be.

"Commander Riker said that Yareena offered you Lutan but you refused, why was that?" Data's head tilted a fraction to the side before he continued. "Didn't you yourself say that you found him attractive?" he asked.

Yar smiled and shook her blonde head at him before locking her blue eyes on his. "Are you jealous Mr Data?" she asked coquettishly.

"Tasha I am not capable of jealousy, I am merely curious to ascertain the nature..." Yar sighed and inwardly thought to herself 'what am I going to do with you Data'.

Before he could finish his speech on androids not being capable of feeling she interrupted him with a reply "because I don't want Lutan, get it?" her face looked exasperated.

"Get what?" he replied puzzled, "I am unsure what you mean by get as I have received nothing."

"Data, stop babbling!" Yar huffed at him.

"I am sorry lieutenant I was not aware that I was" he replied stung.

The lift arrived at the bridge and the two went to their separate stations. Yar stood at her position gazing at the back of Data's sleek head. This wasn't the time to think about that head in other places. Or how his hair had felt when she'd run her fingers through it.

Yar knew though for sure, she wanted a chance to do it all over again and no shame was going to stop her. Yar wondered how she would initiate another of Data's sexual sub-routine programmes. But all that would have to wait as they already had new orders in from Starfleet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Enterprise was in the process of transporting two delegations. The Anticans and the Selay absolutely detested one another but they both wanted to apply to the Federation. To apply representatives from each side was being sent to a neutral planet called Parliment in the hope that their dispute could be resolved.

Tasha logically knew that this was a more primitive society and really she ought to ease up on them but Jesus they were annoying!

Every little thing was a cause for great offence. She was constantly having to monitor them as they were both opportunistically looking to start a fight. Yar felt like she was babysitting two groups of the most bratty children she had ever encountered. A bratty child wouldn't have lasted long on her home planet. If you got to the end of the day alive, it was a good day. Yar had little patience for special snowflakes. She was of the belief you pulled your socks up and got on with it.

'Boo, the Anticans were taken aboard first' thought Yar, "cry me a river!" she said aloud to nobody in particular. Neither the Anticans or Selay seemed like promising candidates for the Federation.

Answering to their every objection, Yar had been trotting back and forth across the ship for the past few days. Her fuse was running dangerously short and she had an overwhelming urge to shirk her duties.

Yar now lay on her bed, stretched out still wearing her uniform and boots. She was exhausted from all the hassle of patrolling and there was something nagging inside her that made her feel flashes of anger.

Riker, her commander, but also her friend had upbraided her in front of the Antican ambassador. The ambassador was being a prick while hiding behind the guise of culture to justify his pettishness.

Riker had said that she, Tasha had misunderstood about the Antican's dietary requirements. He implied she'd let him down before she could even explain the problem. She hadn't realised they'd want to have their meals still squawking.

She couldn't really blame him, Riker often got a stick up his butt when he felt his reputation was on the line. Riker was always out to further his prospect of one day sitting in the captain's chair. She also knew Riker was only trying to placate the ambassador but it burned her. However, he had given them a sanctimonious dressing down about how 'we' the civilised people 'no longer enslaved animals'.

Yar didn't like to be wrong and she didn't like to look incompetent. She had swallowed it but it stung all the way down and was now kicking around like a lump of bitter resentment in her stomach.

* * *

 **The Lonely Tasha**

Yar got up and pulled off her jumpsuit uniform. She reached her arms over head and enjoyed a morning stretched, rotating her neck and crunching out some of her tension. She yawned and lowered her arms and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Yar was wearing only her black sports bra and boxer briefs. She gazed critically at herself. She had a broad rib cage and concave belly. Her skin was rosy pink with a dusting of fine downy baby blonde hair. She wasn't sculpted like some of the female security officers but her skin was taut and healthy across her muscles. She had a good length of bone despite the malnutrition she'd suffered in childhood.

She turned and looked back at herself in the mirror and felt a sense of pride at her buttocks, raised like a perky ripe peach. Her bum was one thing she really liked about herself. It was her curviest body part and gave her a shape even when she wore the unisex uniform of Starfleet. Yar didn't realise this but one of the reasons she took such pride in it was she hadn't liked how spindly and pinched she had looked when she was rescued. She never wanted to look weak like that again. On a subconscious level, her rosy rump was now a symbol to her of how healthy she was, and how far away she from that other scrawny girl she was. However, if someone, even Deanna had suggested this to her she might have knocked them out. This was one of these embarrassing self-truths she wasn't ready to acknowledge.

Once Yar was rescued from her colony and embarked on her journey to the academy she'd been careful to eat well and not overdo exercise. She had seen other female cadets try to be the best and diet, it had wrecked havoc on their bodies. Yar believed you are what you eat and she ate like a thoroughbred horse now. As a result of this care she hadn't ended up with the pancake Starfleet bottom you saw on so many of her cohorts.

Yar didn't look starved, although she had been for many years, she wasn't pleasantly plump either. She couldn't complain about her figure but when she closed her eyes she thought of Deanna with her heavy bosom and broad hips. Deanna looked like a Venus, with womanly curves that made men want to love her.

Beverly, on the other hand, had the gaunt grace of a Roman lady. She had an elegance that no other female on the ship had. With her angular looks and a striking profile, she could have easily been a dancer instead of a doctor.

Yar reflected with a mild pulse of jealousy 'no wonder Picard invited Beverly for private breakfasts'. It wasn't so much that Yar coveted Picard. She envied Beverly's sophistication and composure.

Yar slipped out of her undergarments and pulled on her favourite ship issue cotton robe. The soft space material clung to her body like a second skin. When she looked back at her bed she had a flashback to a time when she wasn't alone in that bed.

She saw herself naked and sweating while arching herself back into the soft pillows of her bed as Data, who was buried below the sheets, had run one of his most successful sub-routines. Yar felt her body ache in a way that was becoming all too familiar to her. Her gentle intoxicating encounter with Data had reawakened her severely repressed sexuality.

Coming of age on a colony with the galaxies most notoriously brutal rape gangs had made Tasha edgy around sexuality. Sex had always seemed like something painful that was done to women. Data had shown her kindness and gentleness she'd never really known before.

Sure there had been men and women before Data. But the furtive fumblings between cadets had never left her feeling as satiated as Data had. He had been entirely selfless in his techniques, he had given but taken nothing from her. She felt their coupling had more equality to it. He wasn't so much having her as he was giving her what she wanted.

They hadn't spent any significant time alone together since she'd battled Yareena. There had been a kiss, which had made her feel safe. Once you gave Data the green light to initiate intimate relations he was powerful yet careful with her because he could break her if he wasn't.

Yar felt the insistent lusty need tugging at her. After all the demanding and demeaning men of her day she just wanted to be alone with someone who wouldn't judge her or make her think about work. Absent mindedly she ran her hands over her chest and then tucked her palms under opposite armpits and embraced herself. She probably shouldn't contact him and invite him to her quarters.

What if everyone found out she was having sex with a machine that was possibly a sentient being? But Data wouldn't tell, she could ask him to not do it. Data wasn't the sort of android to break a promise. Data was faithful like a good dog and eager to please too.

Before Yar could second guess herself she asked the computer to locate Commander Data. The cool voice of the computer replied curtly "Commander Data is in holodeck 4 Lieutenant Yar".

Neglecting to put on her bra or briefs Yar slipped into her discarded uniform, thinking to herself 'well it's going in the sanitizer anyway...'. Once booted and suited she got up and made her way to the holodecks.

The whole way Yar's body was already tingling with the anticipation of Data's multiple techniques. Her hands were cold and shaky, so she clenched them into fists at her sides.

Halfway down the corridor to the holodeck, Yar encountered Picard, who was looking frustrated. She'd heard over the ship coms that the Enterprise was malfunctioning, however, that was Worf's problem until she was back on duty.

Picard stopped to ask her if she had any ideas on who the saboteur might be. The ship was too new to be malfunctioning. Maybe the Ferengi had bribed one of the delegations to do their dirty work. He refused to believe it could have been one of his crew. Yar tried to answer and as she shifted her weight to her other foot she felt a loose bounce in her chest region.

Yar suddenly felt painfully aware that she wasn't wearing a bra while talking to her captain. Yar may not have had Deanna's bust but she wasn't without her own endowments, enough to have jiggled noticeably in front of Picard. Picard was a perceptive man and he'd noticed but was politely trying to ignore the outline of her nipples as she spoke to him. She could see the tips of his ears and handsome bald head going slightly red. He made his excuses and quickly strode away from her. Yar folded her arms over her chest to offer a bit of make shift support.

When Yar arrived at holodeck 4 she had started to wonder if this wasn't a really stupid idea. She tapped the panel on the door to see what programme Data was running. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Data was currently role-playing as Sherlock Holmes. Yar was about to enter when her coms beeped.

Worf came through loud and clear "Engineering to Captain Picard. Security alert! I just found Assistant Cheif Engineer Singh, he's dead." All of Yar's lusty thoughts evaporated in an instant.

* * *

 **Elementary My Dear Riker**

She was already pounding back down the hall heading towards the turbo lifts when she was summoned to meet with Riker, Worf, Picard, Geordie and Dr Crusher in the Captain's ready room.

Picard wanted a full investigation into Singh's death. There was no viable cause of death and nobody knew what had gone wrong. The body showed no signs of interference, he was just dead. Yar shuddered at how suddenly the talented engineer had been obliterated. Yar was ordered to investigate the Antican delegation. They'd been caught with weapons lurking near the Selay's quarters.

"I tolerate these questions Lieutenant Yar," said the fuzzy faced werewolf looking Antican ambassador "because I need this vessel to get us to Parliament. Your shipboard problems do not concern me," he added pompously.

Yar was in no mood for his shit, one of her crewmen was dead and these fur balls hadn't been shooting straight since they arrived. She steeled her face and got that look in her eye that terrified her Aikido opponents "Well, they should. Our delays are your delays" she said evenly.

The ambassador's advisor growled at him in their native language. The way they looked back at her knew she they were about to serve her up more attitude.

"The peace conference will wait for us," he said smugly.

Yar went back on the attack but kept her voice measured "I must ask where you were during this vessel's Earth hours of 1800 last night and 0700 this morning?"

"Eating" he replied as if it were an obvious explanation.

Yar cocked her head "Sir, we're talking about hours here."

The two aliens began their wolfy cackling at this response. In a swaggering tone, he explained as if talking to someone he wanted to intimidate that it had been a large meal. He then got to his feet and came very close to Yar before saying "And it was a very interesting animal."

The way he said it implied he wanted to eat Yar too. He was letting her know he considered himself higher on the food chain and that if he wasn't constrained by protocol would gladly devour her.

Yar's lip curled in revulsion slightly as she spun on her heel to leave. This wasn't the first time in her life she'd been made to feel like a meal served up on a plate.

Yar went to report to Riker and Picard in the captain's ready room. When she got there she was surprised to find Data there too and smoking what appeared to be a pipe similar to the one used by Sherlock Holmes.

Yar felt a small ripple of annoyance that outweighed the feelings that had been coursing through her earlier. How could Data be so frivolous when one of their crew, one of their own, had been killed that day?

Yar stood near Riker her hands on her hips "Well, one thing is clear, almost all of the peace delegates answered our questions with lies."

"Imprecise, Lieutenant" interrupted Data theatrically puffing on his pipe. "They omitted certain truths, which in itself tells us something." He puffed again on his pipe and Yar had to bite back her rising anger.

"We can learn something from non-disclosure?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"Indubitably, my good woman," he replied taking the pipe between his lips again. Had Yar imagined it? She thought he'd put emphasis on the word 'my'. Then just like that her irritation transformed into amusement and she looked at Riker holding back a smile while mouthing the words 'what the fu...'.

Riker barely containing his boyish grin seemed tickled by this but he was kind enough to explain that it was to do with something the captain had mentioned earlier about Sherlock Holmes.

Yar now understood that was why Data had been in the holodeck. Data really had the wonder of a child. Picard, the father of the ship had planted the seed in Data's brain and it had grown rapidly.

"As Holmes would have pointed out during the time in question, something was afoot. While both sets of delegates say they were in their quarters, our crew locator sensed them passing here and here."

Data jabbed at the computer screen dramatically before swivelling the screen around for Yar and Riker to see. He turned the screen back to face himself and again sucked on his pipe but Yar sensed his eyes giving a strange sexual look towards her that she'd only seen one time before in her bedroom.

"Well Sherlock, since it doesn't show where they went, we're still in the dark," Yar said testily.

Still in character Data replied "on the contrary, my dear colleague," that same tantalising use of the word my. Data stood up and began prowling behind her still smoking that ridiculous pipe. His close to proximity to her, after what she'd been considering earlier this morning made her uneasy and she wondered if Riker would notice, she still wasn't wearing a bra. There had been no time to change or even pay a visit to her room for some much-needed knickers.

"On their return, they drew medical supplies appropriate to the treatment of minor wounds and abrasions on these life forms" Data continued getting into character.

Yar fanned the air to dissipate the smoke in irritation. Riker joined in "which leaves us with only one conclusion."

Data wheeled round "exactly that they were too distracted with their own affairs to have disabled the ship and murdered the engineer. Given the choice, they would rather kill each other than any of us."

Data paused for dramatic effect then said "It's elementary my dear Riker" then added surreptitiously "Sir."

Riker broke into laughter but Yar felt annoyed. Data was right and that meant the saboteur was from within, which was not her preferred scenario.


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Gone AWOL**

As it transpired it wasn't either of the delegations who were wrecking havoc with the ship. It was an entity that had somehow been picked up in the ship's circuitry. Singh's death had been an accident. Picard had even taken leave of his senses and tried to join the entity in space.

After the entity had abandoned him, Picard would have perished had Data not envisaged a way to try and bring him back. Yar had remained at her station while Riker, Data and Deanna had raced off down to the transport room. Using Picard's physical pattern, which the computer had stored when he'd first beamed out, Data was able to retrieve Picard's energy signature from the transporter relays. Riker had been doubtful it would work but decided to give it a shot.

Miraculously it worked, the captain reappeared somewhat tired and confused. Yar couldn't believe it when she saw Picard had returned. She'd only left her post to come and inform Riker that all hell had broken loose among the delegates. The Anticans had murdered and tried to broil one of the Selay delegates and really Yar needed Riker's insight on this.

Picard left the matter to Riker and went on his way to sickbay. As Riker and Yar went to deal with the problem she asked: "How did he get back onboard the ship?". Riker explained that Data's theory had proven correct and that it was Data who had rescued the captain.

Yar felt admiration flutter in her chest for the very capable droid and made a mental note to herself that she would pay him that visit she'd tried to bestow on him earlier.

* * *

 **My Good Woman**

At 22.00 hours Yar and Data were both relieved by the next shift crew. Without consciously doing it, the pair fell into step together as they made their way to the turbo lift. Data stood back and motioned that Yar should enter the lift first. Smiling she gave Data a little nod and went ahead of him.

"Are you going to the habitation deck?" Yar asked.

"Negative Lieutenant, I am planning on going to the holodeck for recreation and study" he replied. Internally Yar had an 'ah-ha' moment and said without thinking of the implications "Going back to the Sherlock Holmes simulation?".

Data looked perplexed as he processed this bit of information and something became obvious to him, how had she known about that? Indeed, he had referenced Holmes in the meeting and made a great show of his new found knowledge, but he could have easily obtained that information from downloading the novels into his brain. How had she known that he had gone to the holodecks to roleplay as the great detective?

"Inquiry Lieutenant Yar, how did you know about that program on the holodeck?" Data asked inquisitively. Yar felt a dropping sensation in her stomach, clearly, she would have to tell him she'd gone looking for him. As she recalled what had been her earlier intentions towards him, she felt a little awkward and shifted her weight slightly.

"Oh... I just, well you see, um... I had something to ask you about Antican culture" she lied nervously. Data was quick to respond "Curious, but Lieutenant Yar you have been studying about the Antican culture for weeks now and are well versed in their cultural heritage, what could you have possibly wanted to ask me that you didn't already know?".

Yar felt her mind draw a blank, she'd been caught in her lie and couldn't muster a reasonable cover question. She hesitated for a second before thinking 'to hell with it'. "Actually Data, I came to see you, I saw that you were in holodeck four running that simulation."

Data paused for a moment as if he was using too much RAM. He looked deliciously dorky and tantalisingly vulnerable when he made this face. "Why were you looking for me Tasha?" he asked. Yar felt her stomach tighten as he was no longer addressing her formally. He had called her Tasha. The last time he had called her Tasha he had still been inside of her and he was asking if she'd liked it and would she enjoy him trying a different technique.

Hearing her name said like that, it made her think of a lover's whisper. It was just the way he said it. Data emphasised the 'Ta' in her name, he rolled the 's' sensually over his tongue before ending her name in a sing-song Ah. Like the noise, you make when exhaling to relax or an 'ah' of satisfaction. Yar looked at him, her blue eyes hungry to hear him say her name again.

Before she could speak the door swept open and they were on the holodeck. Data didn't wait for a reply but proffered his arm to her like a Victorian gentleman. "Perhaps Miss Tasha you would care to join me in some recreational roleplay?". Relieved she didn't have to tell him she'd been coming to jump his bones, she took his arm lightly and smiled "Why I'd be delighted Mr Data!".

They walked together to the door of holodeck four and as Data was about to tap in the program Yar broke in "Why don't we do a less traditional version of Holmes? Deanna showed me an amazing adaption of the story called Sherlock from the 21st century. It was considered to be one of the best adaptions of that century."

Data tapped the holodeck panel and then looked at Yar with his penetrating amber eyes. "I think you would make an excellent Irene Adler alias 'the Woman!' he said. Yar grinned and nodded "I put myself in your capable hands Data," she said. The holodeck door opened and the two stepped in.

* * *

 **Author's note:** If you've seen Sherlock you might guess what's coming next. Next chapter will be fairly racy soooooo maybe don't read on if you are of a delicate disposition. This chapter is shorter too I was worried that maybe my chapters were too long. Also having trouble updating chapters and it is driving me mad because I keep trying to fix typos.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yar had convinced Data to play her Sherlock scenario instead. She'd opted for something a little more modern than victorian London, she'd persuaded him to upload Deanna's favourite Sherlock from 2017. It was still set in London but with Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch playing Watson and Sherlock respectively. The episode was a Scandal in Belgravia.

Data felt her insistent hands pulling him forward by the collar of his Aquascutum jacket, this wasn't the Sherlock Holmes the captain had introduced him to. This was 2017 London and he was in an impeccably stylish London townhouse with minimalist decor. There were two plush white sofas in the Louise XI style and Yar was wearing only a pair of black Louboutin heels, her lashes looked long and seductive flared out at the end giving her a Bambi eyed like look. Her porcelain-like skin was totally on display as she was completely bare, her svelte curves were like art for his eyes to feast upon. He noted how perfect symmetrical her form was and thought he might like to paint her.

Yar had beautiful painted red lips the shade of a fire engine, the colour accentuating her cupid's bow in a maddeningly desirable way. "Lieutenant Yar, I am unfamiliar with this scenario..." before he could prattle on Yar pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Indulge me Data, this is the Benedict Cumberbatch version, he is one of those oldie time actors who perfectly fit the role and was quite the pin-up for the women of his time."

Data quickly scanned his culture chip for what Yar was talking about and suddenly an extensive file on the award-winning actor appeared together with several sound clips and video, which played before his mechanical eyes at rapidly. The next time he spoke he affected Cumberbatch's deep sultry smooth English voice in perfect mimicry. Yar's eyes widened and her smile grew large showing her white teeth like a row of pearls. Data couldn't help note what a lovely composition she presented to him in this form. Her makeup and the change of attitude transformed her from the tough security officer into something else entirely, which he failed in his positronic brain to figure out.

Well Mr Holmes smart is the new sexy, how will you deduce the combination of my safe?" doing her best imitation of a high-class British dominatrix. Sherlock had to guess her combination to retrieve her phone which contained scandalous details which could bring down the British monarchy. This daring dominatrix had pleasurably punished a rather saucy princess who was fourth-in-line to the throne. Miss Adler, Yar, wanted to shop it on the black market to secure her safety and a lot of ready cash.

Sherlock, Data, gazed at her naked form but couldn't use his powers of deduction to glean anything, this woman gave nothing away. His powers were failing him and he knew it but he wouldn't show this hiccup in his prowess. He scanned her again with his hawk-like eyes and again only question marks floated in the air around her.

"Mr Holmes I am giving you everything you need and yet you still have no clue, maybe you aren't as good as they say you are..." Adler trailed off. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and both Sherlock and Irene looked confused, however, imperceptibly Irene glanced at the mirror on the wall. Sherlock casually began to speak, his precise deduction back into full play, "Thank you, Miss Adler, on hearing a smoke alarm a mother would look towards her child, amazing how fire exposes our priorities." Irene narrowed her deliciously lined eyes and followed Sherlock as he moved towards the mirror. He began feeling along the ledge above the fireplace under the mirror, his expert and sensitive fingers searching for a mechanism. Finding a tiny bump of a switch he hit it and watched with confirmed amusement as the mirror retracted upwards revealing a locked and sturdy looking safe.

Cocking an eyebrow he turned to her and said "I really hope you don't have a baby in here," and then went back to fiddling with the safe. Yar felt a pulse inside of her, she adored how Data could take on a roll so perfectly and reproduce the episode so exactly. She really felt he was embodying the sexiness of Benedict Cumberbatch and it was really doing it for her mentally. She wanted to kick off her heels and leap up wrapping her legs around his waist and have him take her then and there against the off-cream wall.

He stared at the safe intently sucking his lower lip, mimicking the actor and said, "one ought to wear gloves when dealing with this sort of thing." He folded his arms behind him and formed his features to look like the actor and said, "the first digit is a three, considering the maker it is a six digit code, however, that rules out it being a birthday, no disrespect but clearly you were born in the 80s." The tension in the room was becoming unbearable and Yar wanted to end the pretence and lure him onto the couch and welcome him into her arms. She wanted to feel him against her again and to feel the way she did the last time he had pressed his hard body against hers.

"Irene spoke, "You know what, I could tell you the code right now, but I already have," she was tempted to throw her arms wide and show off her beautiful physique and jiggle her taut breasts but she resisted this urge as she didn't want to give the game away too soon. This torture and delay, this game of cat and mouse was simply too delightful and she knew it would only heighten her excitement and pleasure when she was finally caught. Sherlock's eyebrow lowered in confusion and Data's face seemed to reappear dropping out of character due to genuine confusion. Yar almost whispered the word, "think."

But before Homles could reply the door was kicked open by men dressed and masked in black wielding automatic weapons. Instantly they both kneeled with their hands above their heads as the men screamed at them to open the safe. Clearly, someone had sent elite bounty hunters after her and her incriminating and scandalous phone. The princess wasn't the only one on there and Adler knew what a lot of politicians and leaders 'liked,' therefore had a lot of highly stealable information on the phone inside the safe.

The men pointed the gun at Data who reacted quickly and grabbed the gun from the nearest assailant. He automatically responded as an efficient machine and swiftly dropped to the ground rolling out the way of rapid gunfire and trained his purloined weapon on the ringleader, who was standing near Yar and threatening her. Yar dropped her hands in frustration and yelled "pause programme," her face fell in annoyance and Data's responded by looking innocently confused. The men vanished and only she and Data were left standing. She was suddenly aware of how naked she was and crossed her arms over her bust.

"Data! that's not how the programme is meant to run! We are meant to be held at gunpoint till you figure out the code and then I escape with the phone through a window after beating you with a whip...hmph!"

Data cocked his head, his brain desperately trying to workout what he did wrong. "Am I to assume that you wanted to be threatened?" She found herself breaking into a smile, her lips pulling back to show her perfectly aligned teeth. "Yes silly, we were to have high tension and then have sweet...well" she broke off, "a sweet reunion, it was all about the will they won't they." She spread her hands wide in a gesture, "Irene takes a man with little to no emotion and sparks a flame of desire in him, I guess that's what I was going for."

Data looked as if he'd come to a conclusion, "oh I see, you wanted to simulate danger, which leads to heightened human eroticism?" Yar blinked at him for a moment and then walked closer, her black heels tapping on the wooden floors. When she was close to him her body pressing against his coat she slipped her arms around his neck leaning in till her lips were inches from his. "You silly man, just kiss me." Data gave his automatic nod and then pressed his lips to her his arms wrapping around her bare shoulders, his embrace powerful and tight. Yar felt herself melting into him and they both motioned back towards the sofa where they slowly began to explore each other tenderly. Data's highly attuned fingers running down over Yar's silky skin. He inwardly marvelled at her unblemished body and how perfectly she was constructed. While Yar felt a sense of safety and desire welling inside of her. Her body alive to his every caress and she sighed into his kiss wishing it would never end.

* * *

Bet y'all thought i was dead, well here is the latest chapter i promise I will be faster with the next instalment, guess if you don't watch Sherlock this chapter will seem random but I've been crushing on Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock so bad!


	7. Chapter 7

Shore leave had, at last, arrived. Like most of the crew Tasha had cabin fever, she wanted to feel real earth under her feet and to breath fresh air. The recycled air of the ship was fine but she longed for a cool breeze ruffling her hair and to feel unconstrained. Certainly, her new secret lover had helped to loosen her up considerably.

He had been attentive and gentle every time he visited her quarters, slightly timid, he always waited to be invited to kiss her and wouldn't scoop her up until she'd slung her arms around his neck. As soon as she'd made it clear she was willing, something else in him would take over and he would carry her to the bed to explore her body with his cool hands, his yellow eyes focused on the task at hand as if she were a keyboard or switch panel. His eyes never strayed up to hers unless they were pinned to each other in the midst of lovemaking and even then she suspected he was scanning her eyes to read her pleasure output.

She felt the back of her neck prickle with heat remembering a image from the night before, the sleek back of his head peeping up from between her thighs as he worked tirelessly to please her. She shifted on her feet and looked over at Riker and the other crew. They formed a tidy small unit of forerunners; their little group would be the first to be beamed down to the newly discovered Rubicun III. Wesley had been allowed to join them under the understanding that he would asses whether it was suitable for the ship's 'young people,' to visit. Riker and Yar had already been down to make contact and she knew what lay ahead. Like a giddy child waiting to go on the rollercoaster she felt herself impatient at the wait.

Worf was already looking uncomfortable, he wasn't the best at 'first contact meetings', he was from a race of warriors and he had a deep instinct, which he fought, to conquer them not hug them.

If it was indeed a 'nice planet' the captain had said they would take shore leave here. Tasha hoped it would be a nice planet and that she'd be able to relax a little and maybe take some space from Data. It wasn't that she was bored of him, but basically her body needed a break from his insistent attention. She smiled to herself remembering the bruise on her thigh she'd noticed this morning in the shower.

The transporter swooshed as it took them down to the surface of the planet. Lush green scenery and many beautiful tanned bodies with crowns of blonde hair assaulted Yar's eyes. It took a moment to process but she had rematerialized in a veritable paradise and the natives, the Edo, looked like playful nymphs frolicking.

The men were taut, tall and muscular while the women looked like angels with the body parts of luscious Botticelli models. Yar felt herself licking her lips briefly as her mouth had suddenly tightened. Riker already had an idiotic smile on his face; this was his sort of place. Deanna couldn't suppress her shock at the general beauty, but before they could say anything two stunning figures jogged towards them, their tiny silken robes barely concealing their lithe bodies.

Liator and Rivan were forward with their deep cuddles and nuzzling. Rivan expressed her joy at their return and quickly went to Riker and embraced him. Riker didn't seem surprised and pulled her into an embrace. Deanna's face tightened and she looked uneasy at this familiarity. Liator's lips widened into a smile and he came forward to Deanna enveloping her into his arms, pressing his cheek against her neck. She patted his shoulder with her hand as if he was a puppy she wasn't keen on, her body tensed and she looked awkward and stiff.

Turning his gaze towards Yar, Liator smiled at her and opened his arms walking towards her. As he wrapped his warm rippling arms about her he paused gazing at her adoringly "nice to see you again," he seemed to emphasise the word 'you'. She felt a delightful thrill and couldn't help but lean into him taking in the smell of his sun-kissed skin. He pulled back slightly so that they were almost nose to nose, his warm body remained pressed against her abdomen and she felt herself smiling back at him as she said, "my pleasure."

Riker asked Deanna what she felt from them and she responded trying to regain her clinical composure, "healthy sensuality sir, I feel mainly friendship, and um…," here she turned her dark eyes to Yar and said pointedly, "and happiness." Yar returned her playful look and gave her a "so sue me," silent look.

Rivan approached Worf, her eyes transfixed by him, "I welcome this huge one," she said sliding her tanned arms around his thick neck. As she leaned into the embrace she purred "oh, yes," her breasts visibly pressing against Worf's steely chest. He looked uncomfortable at first, then as if he might like to carry her back to his den to mate with her. This was some ritualistic call back to his warrior heritage. He turned to Riker and muttered, "nice planet."

Riker made enquires as to how many they would be allow to beam down. Liator and Rivan were so warm and open making it clear they would be obliging to them as guests. Rivan with her cascade of golden curls asked if they'd like to go the council chambers or stay and play at love. Clearly Riker, Worf and Yar would have enjoyed playing but in order to spare Wesley the awkwardness they decide to head to the council chambers. The custom on Rubicun III was to run playfully from A to B, as they padded along Yar marveled to herself that this world was like a second Eden.

Already poor Wesley looked uncomfortable with the adult mood the encounter had taken. But Rivan quickly introduced him to another group of 'young ones' and he was off like a whippet. The shyness had evaporated as he chased a group of stunning teenagers.

Liator and Rivan guided them into a hall that was full of supple bodies in varying degrees of undress. Some were receiving oil massages while others were engaged in what can only be described as foreplay, hands sliding over the hummocks of toned flesh. The chamber had a hedonistic almost Roman vibe to it, two Adonis like men came to lead Yar and Deanna away while Riker and Worf were guided away by two blondes. Deanna and her partner drifted away while Yar's partner took her to a table set with glasses and jugs of wine.

"Please beautiful one, have a drink with me," he was already pouring her a glass of the orange liquid before she could refuse and inwardly she didn't want to say no or protest politely. Taking the glass from his warm hand she tipped it towards her lips and enjoyed its fruity bouquet. His lagoon coloured eyes lingered on her face as he drank deeply from his cup. Not once did his gaze divert from her eyes and Yar could feel her face flush.

Everything about this man was pulling her in, his body was warm and solid, his energy was so sexual she could feel how much he longed to pull away her uniform and touch her bare flesh. While the others fell into conversation she and her partner, Tristain, crept closer to each other on the bench. As time passed the couples and groups around them became more passionately entangled. Tristain, unlike Data, knew what he wanted to do to her, with him it would be spontaneous and delicious. His hand rested on her upper thigh as they spoke about Edo culture and its concepts of love and health. The firm pressure of his hand reminded her that beneath that skin his blood pulsed around his body, this hand's temperature would fluctuate and in its micro movements she could feel his desire.

Riker was prowling around but not becoming entangled while Deanna sat chatting to Liator and Rivan, their bodies pointedly turned towards her. Worf stood apart, his arms crossed heavily on his chest, he would not participate in this 'love,' he was a warrior and even if he desired sex these women were too fragile for him.

Something had passed between Worf and Riker, Deanna left her seat and joined them but Yar was too distracted by Tristain to notice. He was telling her how they had zero crime and that there hadn't been a murder in decades, explaining that they had few laws but the severity of their penalty was a deterrent. Before she could dig deeper Worf interrupted asking if he could have a moment of her time.

"Worf you need to hear this, they have no crime," turning back Tristain she enquired, "but I have seen no police, who enforces your laws?"

"You mean mediators?" he responded, "We have randomly selected areas each day where punishment is enforced. No person ever knows when or where a zone will be, we're very proud of our ancestors."

Rivan joined the conversation at this point, "so nobody breaks the law, who would risk death?" she added innocently.

Worf's brow furrowed, "death?" he interjected. A look of confusion rippled over Rivan's beautiful face. "Anyone who commits any crime in the punishment zone dies?" Worf's voice becoming deeper and louder with anger. Tristain spoke, "the law is the law and our peace is built on it." The Klingon's face remained implacable and as he was about to say something further but Yar interrupted.

"So even a small thing, like breaking the rule 'keep off the grass' could get you sentenced to death," she could feel panic rising in her belly and up her esophagus. She put her drink down with a thunk and tried to keep her voice in control but the panic was swiftly turning to anger, "just who tells visitors about these rules?"

Before either could reply Worf spoke with authority, "Come lieutenant, we better find Wesley." Without a glance backwards she was up on her feet following her commander at a run. If anything happened to the crew it would be her fault. She had reviewed their laws but there had been no text about the punishment.

After only a few hundred yards they saw guards, Riker, Deanna, Wesley and the teens gathered around a smashed flowerbed. "Be careful Commander Riker, they have some strange laws here," but before she could finish Riker shot back at her.

"I thought you reviewed their laws?" she swallowed the sting but gazed back firmly at him as she replied, "I did but they listed nothing about punishment."

The larger of the blue robed guards lifted his hand for silence, "One moment please, is there a witness to this transgression?" The teens began trying to take the blame and protect Wesley saying that he was from a different place and unaware of the rules. The guard waved his hand again to shush them and continued, "We have a visible transgression and an admission of guilt and even though it pains us deeply to do it we must." The guard reached down to a pouch at his hip and pulled out a yellow hypodermic needle. Looking towards Wesley with the syringe held up to the light he asked calmly, "are you prepared for punishment?"

Worf barked gruffly, "Punishment? If you mean what the others were talking about…" Riker cut him off sharply "What punishment, name it!"

The guard looked at Riker blankly at him and said simply "death of course. Don't make it difficult for the boy." Wesley now realizing his situation looked wide eyed at Riker and as the guard stepped towards him Riker got between them knocking the man to the ground. Yar and Worf pulled their weapons, which were set to stun and pointed them at the two guards. Wesley, rather witlessly, looked around the group, "he was going to kill me?"

The guard on the ground looked up his face still confused but with irritation at corners of his eyes and said, "If this zone was still in effect, you would all deserve death." Yar's inner monologue rapidly stuttered through her brain, 'why was Wesley such an inconsiderate child?' before one thought had time to form another would appear, 'what would the captain think?' then with a sickening rush of anxiety that made her cheeks feel clammy, 'what would she tell Beverly if her son was executed?'

The standing guard broke her train of thought saying, "it was said you came here as friends, is this how friends act?" Everyone stood silent for a moment but Worf and Yar didn't lower their weapons and kept them trained on the man on the ground. Riker stepped away from the ground and hit the transmitter on his lapel.

"Enterprise this is the away team, come in," instead of a reply Riker was met with an ominous silence, "are you receiving us, Enterprise?" he tried again but nothing came back. The team looked from one and other, silence wasn't a good sign. Something must have happened up there and maybe it related to what was going on down here.

From nowhere the captain's voice came strong and clear over the intercom, "away team I am beaming down now." The crew, with an ashen-faced Wesley, returned to the council chamber along with the guards, Rivan, Tristain and Liator. They jogged on the way back but this time Yar wasn't feeling chatty or enamored with this planet anymore, she felt irritated that she had been caught out and that this could lead to Wesley's death. She felt annoyed that she hadn't been given the proper information and that Wesley had been so careless, she felt overwhelmed by a sense of how unfair this was. Mentally she pushed this feeling back down and kept her face blank, it wasn't time for her to lose her shit, that would be when she got back to her quarters and into the shower where she could scream out her rage.

The captain waited for them outside the chamber and he immediately went to Riker to become appraised of the situation. He looked calm and focused, what a captain was meant to be, the master and commander who didn't lose his composure when all around them lost their heads. Picard turned his gaze to Deanna and asked if she'd like to comment on the situation in private, she shook her head saying, "No need sir, these people are honest, almost to a fault and they have great pride in their ways." Before she could finish Rivan and Liator strode towards Picard and asked if he was indeed the captain, when he nodded they lead the party, along with many of the Edo, over to a seated area.

"Welcome to our world captain, thank you. We regret our system of justice is troubling you," Liator said his face betraying no sense of outrage or pride.

"The boy, Wesley Crusher, where is he, please?" said Piccard.

Riker answered this, "In accordance with the Prime Directive, I've allowed them to hold him pending the outcome of this." Rivan piped up looking concerned her fawn like face trying to reassure them but clearly feeling upset at the turn of events; "He is safe and unharmed," adding indignantly "we promised that. I don't know how you Earth people conduct law and justice, even if you respect such things." Piccard delicately cut across her as he could see this was genuinely upsetting her and wanted to assure them that Starfleet had a code of conduct, "We do…"

This time Liator was on the offence and butt in "So do we and our precepts have been handed down from long ago. The tranquility you see in our lives," he said gesturing with his hand "has been made possible by our laws."

Rivan, her face becoming impassioned spoke: "We are people of law, and yes they do sometimes bring us sadness but we have learned to adjust to that. Perhaps your laws work as well?"

Piccard took his fatherly approach that often worked, "They haven't always, but they do now." Liator interjected, "Do you execute criminals?"

Yar watched as the Captain smoothly negotiated this topic smoothly, "We did once, some people thought it was necessary but we learned to detect the seeds of criminal behavior. Capital punishment in our world is no longer considered a justifiable or effective deterrent." Liator looked at them all, these so-called guests on their world, telling them their ways were wrong and backward.

"So we are not as advanced as they are," he said to his fellow Edo but his face suddenly saddened, "and since you are advanced in other ways, too, I suggest you use your superior powers to rescue the boy Wesley." Piccard knew he'd taken the wrong approach and was now upsetting them; this was not going as he had hoped. He had been too condescending and he knew it.

Liator continued, "We will record him as a convicted criminal out of our reach, a lucky superior person who escaped the barbarism of this backward little world."

Piccard shook his head, "Unfortunately we have a law, the Prime Directive. I know that Riker has explained this to you. Is the boy in any danger from you at this moment?"

The Edo agreed they would wait to enforce their law until sundown and Piccard nodded agreeably, "Then I have another question, while orbiting – while circling high above your world, as we do, we have encountered a strange object. A vessel perhaps but it doesn't seem real."

Rivan's eyes had lit up and she nodded, "Do you mean god?" Piccard was able to ascertain that this mysterious object he had encountered on the ship was what the Edo believed was their god, a protector who could make itself felt fully.

Suddenly Beverly came over the intercom and she informed the captain that Data had just regained consciousness. Yar had been so focused on the exchange between Liator, Rivan and Piccard this news broke her concentration. Data had been unconscious? What could have rendered that android incapacitated? Despite feeling a knot of worry she bit back the urge to ask about him. Right now Wes was the priority not Data, after all Beverly had said he was awake and insisting on talking. Nothing that bad could have happened to him, he was practically indestructible. As she reassured herself she felt a strange knowing at her insides.

Yar still felt uncomfortable but became more acutely aware it when the captain failed to tell Beverly what had befallen her son. Piccard explained he wanted to tell her personally and face to face, Deanna lowered her eyes in silent disagreement with him. Yar didn't want to face the fiery doctor to explain her role in this. Standing to take their leave the captain asked if one of the Edo would come to the ship. While the other Edos looked hesitant Rivan looked grimly determined when she stood up proffering herself to the captain. "Of course, I will come as your hostage," she said.

The waved his hands to show that is not what he had meant, "No, no, that's not it. I want you to identify something for me, if you can." The captain, Deanna and Rivan were beamed up to the ship while Yar and the others were left to wait.

* * *

This one went on long and I promise I will start the next instalment this weekend.


End file.
